Beelzebub story
by yankumie
Summary: Reiko Mori is quiet and invisible to everyone at school; she lives by the motto "Artificial intelligence is no match for natural stupidity" which is appealing for Ishiyama High – the only place where she can rest peacefully until the day she got involved with him…and her peaceful school life went down the drain...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"What the hell does he want now, huh?" Oga roared addressing Hilda. "Hey kid," his facial expression changed as he made an attempt to look "kind". "The heck you need, huh? HUH?" a strong hand landed on his head making Oga's face connect with the floor.

"What do you think you are doing to my master, lowly human?" Hilda hissed under her breath.

Oga sighed heavily and lay down. It's been a month since he picked up Baby Beel and that devilish blonde maid came into his life. Even though it totally invaded his life yet he couldn't deny that their appearance brought in some excitement. Baby Beel crawled towards Oga and climbed on top of him. The baby stared into his eyes intently as if trying to tell him something.

"What? You want to say something?"

"My master is hungry, you need to feed him."

"What? Again?" Oga groaned and sat up while holding the baby up. "Hey, Hilda how…" Oga blinked. The maid was gone. "HILDA! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!" he yelled loudly causing the windows in the building nearby to crack. Oga turned his gaze back to the baby, another sigh escaping his lips. "Lets eat then." The guy quickly warmed up the milk and gave it to the evil baby. Baby Beel munched away happily causing Oga to grin.

"Oi," an annoying voice called. "Oga Tatsumi?"

"Eeehh?" Oga glared at six punks with baseball bats. "So what if I am?"

The leader smirked. "GET HIM!" the leader yelled jumping at Oga who successful avoided him.

"Hehehe you losers," Oga laughed. He raised his arm to punch the delinquent when another voice interrupted.

"The hell are you doing, making all that goddamn noise?" the guys turned around to the direction of the noise.

She stood near wall with his arms crossed on her chest. Even from distance it was obvious that the girl was glaring furiously at them.

"Huh? And who the hell are you?"One of the delinquents snarled quickly approaching her. He placed his hand on the wall near her head and made a scary face, yet the girl did not budge. Her face expressed no emotion.

"The hell are you doing, making all that goddamn noise?" she repeated once more.

"You bitch," he spat. "Ignoring me?" the guy raised his arm to punch her. Just before his fist connected with her face another hand stopped it.

"Now don't you think that's a little disgraceful?" Oga said deadly, tightening his grip. "Raising a fist again a defenceless girl. How low." With a swift move Oga sent the guy flying across the roof. The delinquent landed on top of his companions.

"Che…losers."

Baby Beel cheered. "You like that huh?" Oga laughed. "And you," he turned his gaze to the girl who still did not budge nor showed any emotion. "You should be more careful while talking to…" Oga was interrupted by a fist connecting with his face. Baby Beel looked startled but quickly started cheering.

"Oi, oi…the hell are you doing you bitch?" Oga snarled when another fist connected with his face. "YOU…" he roared trying to grab her but the girl quickly slipped away.

"How rude." She said. "So rude."

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO TEACH ME GOOD MANNERS!" Oga yelled holding onto his nose. Baby Beel squeaked happy raising his arms in the air and reached out to the girl. Oga froze. Was it a sign? Was it really his chance?

Hey you!" he yelled grabbing her shoulder but she brushed his hand off. "Would you…" he said with a small blush forming on his cheeks. "Take care of him?" Oga held out the baby.

The girl blinked. "Idiot." She hissed under her and rushed to disappear.

"Hey, wait! WAIT I SAID!" Oga rushed down the stairs but the girl disappeared out of his sight. "Damn." He hissed. "Who was that girl?" he asked Beel but the baby just shook its head. "If we find her, you have a mommy!" Oga smirked evilly. _*And I will finally get rid of you.*_

The house was quiet. The door creaked open and a female shadow slipped inside. The dull sound of soft footsteps filled the silence of the house as she made her way up the stairs. Her hand found the handle of the door in the darkness yet she did not rush to open it.

"Purr, purr, purr…" Sai purred while rubbing his face on her leg. She chuckled. "Sai," she called softly allowing the cat to jump into her arms. "I've missed you too." She rubbed her cheek against the cat's head when the door of the room burst open. Sudden light caused her to wince and close her eyes.

"Welcome back," a rough voice said. "Miss Reiko Mori."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Anywhere out of the World**

"Beelzie come on, don't cry…DON'T CRY NOW!" desperate yell filled the corridors of Ishiyama High as electricity pierced through Oga's body over and over again.

"Tatsumi, next time he does that DO BOTHER TO WARN ME!" Furuichi yelled.

"Why would I do that?"

"SO I CAN GET AWAY!" the blonde yelled as he sat back down and continued eating his lunch.

"Baby Beel, men don't cry over little matters! How many times have I told you that already?" Oga asked staring into Beel's eyes. The baby stared back.

"You will not achieve anything by that eye contact."

"Shut Furuichi, I can try! Besides…"

"Hm?"

"I found someone to replace me." That evil smirk appeared on his face. "He he he…she can be Baby Beel's new mommy…"

"M..mommy?" Furuichi dropped his chopsticks. "What about Hilda? YOU ARE GIVING UP ON HER?"

"HEY, THERE'S NOTHING TO GIVE UP ON! SHE'S THE DEVIL MAID INVADING MY HOUSE AND CONFUSING MY FAMILY!"

"Ah Hilda-san…" Furuichi blushed as he fantasized about the blonde girl.

"Stop it." Oga smacked his friend across the head.

"Oh yeah, who were you talking about earlier?"

"I was?" Oga scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah…I have no idea who she is." He stated in a matter of fact way.

"NOW THAT'S A LOT OF HELP!"

"Don't scream so much."

"Ok, lets do this differently." Furuichi said seriously. "Is she sexy?!"

"You are disgusting."

"What did she look like then?"

Oga rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'm not sure."

"EHH?" Furuichi shook his head sadly. "Oga you…"

"I REMEMBER! I GOT IT!"

"Huh?"

"She had long black hair with white and pink stuff in it…"

"Stuff?" Furuichi furrowed his eyebrows. "What STUFF?"

"Like…her hair was colourful. Oh and she had weird coloured eyes."

"Weird colour?" Furuichi looked at Oga as if he was going insane. "It sounds like you describing an alien."

"Her punch was good though." Oga touched his nose.

"She punched you?"

"TWICE!"

"Hahahaha…infamous Oga being punched by a girl." Furuichi smacked his own leg as he continued laughing hard.

"What are you cheering about?" Oga asked staring at Baby Beel. "Do you want to find a mommy?"

"Kyaa…kyaaa…"

"Yosh! We'll find her, I'm confident."

"KYAAA!"

_"What are you doing here?" Reiko let down her hair and started brushing it. Her movement were agitated and uneasy, but she tried not to let it show. He was the only person near whom she could not control her emotions. As if his whole being was made to aggravate her._

_"Che…what a rude woman! How dare you speak like that to me?" he stood up and grabbed her arm making her turned around and face him. Her eyes sparkled with detest. "Mmm…fierce. That's what I like about you."_

_The man leaned in and pressed his lips to her neck. Reiko shivered feeling a lump in her throat. She bit her lower lip. The man inhaled her scent as he continued kissing her flesh. It smelled so sweet, like a mixture of spices. Better than anything he could imagine. He breathed out loudly._

_"You smell so good."_

_"Let go of me." She hissed pushing him away, yet he did not let her go. _

_"It's pointless to fight me girl." His voice sounded rougher than usual. "You already belong to me. You are mine." His teeth attacked her ear casing Reiko to let out a cry of desperation. "Your parents sold you." he laughed. The man wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled on it. "Your hair is beautiful indeed." He stated. "Don't ever comb it or hide. I want to see it. Flawless."_

_Reiko didn't reply. She waited. He planted a couple of more kisses on her neck and released her pushing her aside. The man walked out of the room without a single word. Reiko slid to the floor and closed her eyes. So much bitterness and hate built up inside her, yet what was killing her most was that she could not do anything about it. She was helpless. _

_*I don't want to be here.* she thought trembling. *Anywhere, but here!* _


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hello, Kanzaki**

"Furuichi, it's HER!" Oga grabbed his friend by the neck and pointed at the girl. Furuichi followed with his gaze; his eyes narrowed as he studied the new face. In a couple of minutes his nostrils enlarge and he blew out air loudly.

"What a babe!" he yelled striking a pose. "But who is she?"

"That's what I want to know." Oga retorted as he turned his head to the girl. He quickly marched over to her and grabbed her arm. "AHA! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" he yelled happily. The girl raised her eyebrow and looked at him.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked. People standing close to her almost dropped to the floor yet Oga didn't pay attention.

"Oga, you beast, let her go." It was Furuichi smacking his friend over the head. "Excuse him please." He said in sweetly sickening voice. "He hit his head when he was a baby, so he is a bit dull and doesn't know how to act in front of gorgeous girl such as yourself."

"Here." Tatsumi Oga stretched out his arms holding out a cute baby to her. The girl blinked taken aback and unsure of how to act. "Take him."

"Kyaa…nyaaa…kukuku." The baby made adorable noises as it reached out its little hands toward the girl.

"Ehh…" on an instinct she reached out and accepted him. Baby Beel wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Furuichi, everything is settled!" Oga grinned. "I am finally a free man again!" the delinquent turned around and started marching away. Furuichi turned his gaze from his friend to the girl then Baby Beel and back to Oga.

"Wait." The girl ran after the delinquent.

"The hell do you want?" Oga turned around making the scary face he always used on punks yet she did not budge. The girl raised her eyebrow.

"Don't make that face; you look more retarded than you already are." She commented. A couple of people chuckled yet when Oga looked up and glared them they shut up and rushed to get away, not wanting any trouble. "Is this your baby?" she asked.

Furuichi walked towards them and stopped next to the girl. "Now he's yours." Oga grinned again. Baby Beel was clearly getting comfortable in her arms. He made another baby sound which made the girl smile. She hugged the baby carefully and gently.

"You are good with children." Furuichi said.

"I have a cat."

"Makes sense." Oga laughed. "So now you can have him as well." He turned around once again when a hand landed on his shoulder. From the touch he could tell that it was a female hand yet the grip told him that it was no simple girl.

"Hold it." she hissed. "Don't drop your responsibilities on others."

"But you love children…"

"Whoever said that?"

"It's obvious."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"You know what I…"

The demon baby shifted in her arms and started sobbing. "Oh no Baby Beel! Don't cry…DON'T CRY!" the same moment electricity pierced the delinquent causing him to fall on the ground.

"Serves you right." Furuichi said.

"Such a friend you are…" Oga mumbled.

"What was THAT?" the girl stared from Furuichi to Oga and vice versa. Two guys looked at each other before starting their ridiculous explanations. Talking and laughing loudly, interrupting each other and trying to make excuses. It tired her out. The girl raised her hand to stop the two but neither would shut up. She felt the vein pulsating at her temple. The noise started giving her a headache. She looked at the baby. *Its adorable, but…looks nothing like that guy.*

"Kyaa…kya." It mumbled.

"They annoy you as well huh? Don't worry, we'll solve this." Two fists connect with two face causing the guys to shut up.

"Not again!" Oga groaned reached out for the girl but she jumped aside.

"There are two things that aggravate me the most: stupid people and noise, in your case it's both." she said as she handed the baby to Oga who tried his best to avoid it.

"No, no! I don't want him!" Oga yelled.

"Shut up and take it like a man!" she retorted finally managing to give him the baby. She sighed heavily and wiped the sweat drops from her forehead. "You are tiring."

Furuichi rubbed his temples considering his chances with the girl. He clapped his hands together. _*Now or never.*_

"Would you like to join us for lunch? Oga's treat!"

"WHAT? DON'T DECIDE FOR ME!" Oga yelled.

"Che," the girl pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Why not?"

"Hey, don't you think you forgot to ask me?!"

"Hai, hai." Furuichi laughed leading the way.

Hajime Kanzaki sat in the middle of an empty classroom and stared at the wall. His followers surrounded him and their quiet whispering was clearly getting on his nerves.

"Hey, shut up all of you."

"My, my, Kanzaki, you are in a foul mood today."

Tatsumi was as calm as always. A soft almost teasing smile played on his lips. Kanzaki glared at him sipping the yogurt. "Is anything wrong?"

"Why don't you mind your own damn business, Natsume."

Natsume smiled and pushed a strand of his flawless hair back.

"Could it be…women trouble?" Natsume chuckled softly. Kanzaki crushed the yogurt can violently and threw it aside. He stood up pushing the chair away, causing it to fall on the floor.

"Ka…Kanzaki-san, where are…"

"Finished."

Everyone looked at him curiously. "The yogurt finished."

"Ha-ha," Natsume laughed and followed Kanzaki out of the classroom. The two walked to the vending machines in silence listening to the rattle of other students. Kanzaki looked ahead of him not bothering. Everyone around him gave off a feeling of being weaklings and it was no longer amusing.

"So what's your name?" Furuichi didn't want to waste any more time.

"Mori. Reiko Mori."

"I'm Furuichi and that one there is Oga and the baby is Baby Beel."

"I know that much." Reiko shrugged. Furuichi blinked. Reiko rolled her eyes. "Everybody knows infamous Oga. And his great follower, perverted Furuichi."

"Great follower..perver…WHAT? Mori-chan, don't believe everything you hear." The blonde waved his hand in front of himself as if defending himself from the rumour.

"I don't. I judge from my personal observations."

"Mori-chan, you've been watching me?" Furuichi felt like he was about to have a nose bleed.

"That's exactly my point." Reiko shook her head.

They walked into the canteen. It was full of people wishing to buy food the lack of which was heating up the atmosphere.

"I don't think we'll get far here." Reiko sighed. "Come on, I have bento." She stated. "It will be enough for all of us."

"You can cook?"

But Reiko didn't reply. Instead she rushed out of the canteen and made her way to the classroom. She picked up her bag and came out. "You'll need to get the drinks." She said.

"The vending machine is just around the corner." Furuichi noticed. Oga groaned and led the way as the two followed.

"What do you want?" he asked. Reiko pressed her finger to her lips thoughtfully. "I think I'll go for…"

" Yogurt."

The trio turned around. Baby Beel squeaked on Oga's back. A guy with copper blonde hair with his hands in his pockets stood closely behind them. He chewed on a straw as his eyes drilled holes in Oga's head.

"Huh?"

Reiko felt all the colour leave her face. Her hands and feet suddenly felt so cold. The chain on his face shone in the light which sent shivers down her spine.

"Kanzaki," Oga smirked. "Haven't seen you in a while."


End file.
